


All That Glitters

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Because this will be part of a series that eventually does have Plot, But he is legally an adult, Dominant Jango Fett, Jango sees a pretty redhead staring and decides to have fun, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obi-Wan might have underestimated the situation but he's not actually complaining, Overstimulation, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Timelines Rearranged for Strategic Plot Purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “Failing to keep your eyes to yourself could get you in trouble,” The armored man said gruffly as soon as Obi-Wan approached.The Padawan blushed furiously.“Apologies,” he offered.The Mandalorian shifted, legs parting as he sprawled a bit more in his seat. It was a trap Obi-Wan fell for instantly.A dark chuckle. “See something that interests you?”For the first time in ages, Obi-Wan stumbled over his words.Eventually he managed a small, “Yes.”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078040
Comments: 26
Kudos: 446
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> SubObi Week Day #4: Armor Kink
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing! And thanks to Lastbattlecry for helping me figure out a title! (I'm The Worst at those, I swear)
> 
> So this is the start of a series that will eventually diverge from canon, though how thoroughly is still TBD. This is the _first_ time Obi-Wan and Jango meet, but it will be far from the last.
> 
> A couple of notes:  
> -Jango knows Obi-Wan is of legal age, but he refers to Obi-Wan as a "boy" anyway just because he can. And Obi-Wan is still fairly young and given Ewan McGregor...very pretty.  
> -Obi-Wan fully consents to sex with Jango, but does find himself pushed further than he might have anticipated. He enjoys it and at no point revokes his consent.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan sat in the dark cantina slowly eating the stew he had ordered. Idly, he wondered exactly how many nineteen-year-old Padawans could say that hiding in a bar was literally the only way to avoid being captured by an enemy. He knew the number who could claim that _in the Mandalorian sector_ was even lower. In fact, it might be just him. 

He’d been separated from Master Qui-Gon and Satine two days prior while attempting to lead the Death Watch followers that had picked up their trail away from Satine. Until such time as he lost them or eliminated them, he didn’t dare risk trying to make contact with his Master and their charge. So that left him in a seedy Mandalorian cantina. On the one side of the room, there was a Mandalorian in full armor who had caught his eye. Every time he glanced around the room, his gaze lingered on the Mando. Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed as he realized he had been staring again and worse, _been caught doing so._ He quickly finished his meal in order to distract himself. 

After he finished his food, he let his eyes roam across the room again. The Mandalorian he had been staring at was still there. He let his eyes linger a moment too long. A gloved hand came up and he was beckoned over. It was foolish to go. So very foolish. But go he did. 

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Jango had noticed the looks from the redhead right away. The boy wasn’t subtle in the least. He looked young though, so Jango had resolved to ignore him. Then the bartender confirmed that the redhead was older than he first looked, having provided a legitimate ident code proving he was of legal drinking age. Legal drinking age in this sector was the same as legal adulthood (Mandalorian _cultural_ adulthood being so different, the legal distinction was important). Still, he _looked_ young. More boy still than man. Jango resolved not to make a move, letting what shred of conscience he still had make the decision. But then the boy _kept looking at him._ The gazes lingered. There was no mistaking the type of look it was. The boy was fascinated and judging by the way he flushed when caught staring he was _very interested_. The eagerness with which the boy came to him when summoned sealed it. It had been a while since Jango had had a chance to play. He would give the pretty thing what he wanted.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

“Failing to keep your eyes to yourself could get you in trouble,” the armored man said gruffly as soon as Obi-Wan approached.

The Padawan blushed furiously.

“Apologies,” he offered.

The Mandalorian shifted, legs parting as he sprawled a bit more in his seat. It was a trap Obi-Wan fell for instantly.

A dark chuckle. “See something that interests you?”

For the first time in ages, Obi-Wan stumbled over his words.

Eventually he managed a small, “Yes.”

“I thought so, mesh’la,” the Mandalorian purred. “The armor intrigues you. You wonder how it would feel to be held down and fucked while I still wore it.” 

The Padawan shivered. It would be a lie to say otherwise.

Sharp eyes caught his reaction. “I thought so.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

It didn’t take long for him to reduce the pretty young redhead to a shivering mess once they reached the room he was renting. The boy was naked while he was still fully armored. Jango roughly fingered the boy’s hole while the pretty thing writhed in his hold. The full expanse of the younger man’s back was pressed up against the cool beskar plates at the front of Jango’s armor due to the boy’s position in his lap. There was a mirror at the perfect height on the wall across from the bed to make the boy look at himself as he fell apart.

“So desperate for me, mesh’la,” Jango purred. “Does this feel good?” 

“Yes,” the boy whimpered.

It didn’t take long to make the pretty thing come all over himself.

“Do you want my cock?” Jango asked as he nipped at the pale exposed flesh of the boy’s neck.

“Yes,” the boy begged.

“Yes, what?” The Mandalorian teased.

The boy whined. Jango gave a harsh twist of his fingers.

“Sir, please, sir,” the boy panted out. 

They hadn’t exchanged names, but Jango still hadn’t expected the _sir_ to come so easily. It made him want to see just what else could get from the redhead.

“Good boy.”

The way the praise made the young thing blush was delicious. His pale skin pinked so prettily. 

“On your back,” Jango ordered as soon as he removed his fingers.

The redhead scrambled on shaky limbs to do as ordered. He was a man but still dealing with the awkwardness of youth. The redhead would be stunning once he gained confidence and grew properly into himself, Jango was sure.

It was the work of a few moments to remove the codpiece on his armor and set it carefully aside on the bedside table. He’d leave the rest on, _really_ give the pretty thing the experience he so clearly craved. Grabbing the lube, he turned back to the bed. He enjoyed the way the redhead’s eyes widened as it sunk in the rest of the armor wasn’t coming off. The boy _shivered_ in anticipation. 

Oh yes, this was going to be _fun_ , Jango thought.

The redhead parted his legs with ease and Jango slipped between them. He slicked himself up then set the lube aside. There was no hesitation as he grabbed hold of the boy’s legs to put them where he wanted them without a word. Maybe it was the casual display of dominance, maybe it was the whole situation; whatever it was only made the boy shiver harder.

He didn’t hesitate, pushing his cock into the boy in a smooth thrust. The redhead gasped, then whimpered as he was filled. Despite all the fingering and the orgasm, he was still so _tight._ Jango was thrilled. He didn’t give the boy long to adjust before he began to move. At first, he avoided the redhead’s prostate, just enjoying the moans and whines he was dragging out of the boy. Eventually he shifted to change his angle. The wail he received told him when he found what he was looking for. A few more hard thrusts and the boy’s hands flew up, scrambling for purchase, desperate for something to hold on to as his prostate was mercilessly pounded. 

“You feel so good, mesh’la. So tight. Taking it so prettily for me,” Jango panted out.

“Sir,” the boy sobbed. 

“You think you can come like this, mesh’la? Just on my cock? You came so prettily on my fingers. I want to see you make a mess of yourself for me again.”

The boy whimpered in response.

“I think you can do it,” the Mandalorian assured.

He slowed his thrusts, grinding into the redhead’s prostate more than anything. The boy keened. 

“Come on, mesh’la. Come for me like a good boy.”

He began to thrust hard again. A handful more directly to the boy’s prostate and the boy came with a cry, spilling all over both their stomachs.

“Good,” Jango purred as he chased his own release. 

The boy trembled beneath him as he was overstimulated. It was so _pretty._

With one last thrust, Jango pushed in as far as he could and came.

After several moments, he pulled out and climbed off the bed. The Mandalorian stripped out of his armor before heading to the fresher. He cleaned himself up before returning to the bed to tend the redhead.

“What’s your name?” Jango asked as he carefully cleaned the exhausted younger man up. 

“Obi-Wan,” was the tired response.

“You’re welcome to stay the night, Obi-Wan,” the Mandalorian said as he slipped back into bed.

“You?”

Jango chuckled and pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder in front of him as he curled around the boy.

“I’ll be here in the morning,” he assured. After a brief hesitation he added, “My name is Jango.”

Obi-Wan melted into his hold.

That was sweet. Part of him hoped the boy really did stay. He wouldn’t be opposed to another round in the morning. Or more than one, even. He didn’t have anywhere to be for a few days.

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

Jango hadn't really expected the boy to still be there in the morning, no matter how much he had _liked_ the idea. Waking up to the pretty thing sucking his cock? That was a very pleasant surprise indeed.

"Still so desperate for me? Couldn't even bear to wake me first?" He said, voice low, as he slid his fingers into the boy's hair. "Hmm, what should I do with you, you impatient little thing?" Jango mused as rolled his hips just a bit, pushing his cock deeper into the warmth of the boy's mouth. "You did take some liberties, you impatient brat. Maybe I should just fuck that pretty face and leave you unsatisfied?"

Obi-Wan whined and looked up at him with pitiful eyes.

"On your knees on the floor. If you want to get to come anytime soon, you'll behave." 

Obi-Wan pulled off Jango's cock and swiftly moved to do as ordered. As he did, he realized just how sore he was from the night before. Surprisingly, it only further cemented his desire for an encore.

Jango sat on the edge of the bed, legs splayed wide.

"Hands behind your back. Mouth only," he ordered.

Obi-Wan shuffled into position and eagerly took Jango's cock in his mouth again. He moaned when he felt the Mandalorian's hand slide into his hair and gripped tightly.

"Get to work." The man ordered and Obi-Wan shivered. 

Jango traced Obi-Wan's lips as they stretched around his cock, muttering little praises when he took it a bit deeper each time. He wondered aloud if Obi-Wan would be able to deep throat him, stroking low on the boy’s throat as he did.

Obi-Wan whined, he _wanted_ that but didn’t know if he could. He had never tried before. He looked at Jango with lust darkened sad eyes, pleading.

"Why don't we see just how deep you can take me?" Jango said, voice low. "Just relax and take it."

Obi-Wan tried his best as the Mandalorian just kept pushing deeper, fingers in his hair keeping him in place. His eyes watered; it already felt so deep in his throat could he really take more??? 

"Taking it so well, my pretty boy."

The praise made him determined even as he choked.

Jango could feel the boy's throat fluttering around him. The teary look in those bright eyes was _beautiful_. He was going to leave the boy a _thorough_ wreck when they parted. He didn’t stop himself from rubbing his thumb under Obi-Wan's eyes and licking the tears from his finger. 

"So pretty like this. You were made to suck my cock." Jango could feel himself getting close. "Do you want me to come in your mouth? Think you could take it all?" 

There was no denying the pleading look in the boy's eyes.

Jango tightened his hold on the boy's hair and pulled back to shallowly fuck his face. Right as he started to come, he pulled out, cum splattering on the boy's face. By the ka'ra did the boy look gorgeous like that. 

Obi-Wan pouted. It was _adorable._

"I told you, you took liberties. Impatient boys don't get rewarded,” Jango scolded.

The boy drooped.

“Now, get back up on the bed, on your back. I'm going to finger you until I'm ready to fuck you,” The Mandalorian continued.

Obi-Wan scrambled to do so, excited, nervous and desperate all at once. Discreetly since his back was turned toward Jango, he swiped a bit of the cum on his fingers and stuck them in his mouth. The movement was noticed, and Jango tutted disapproval at him. Internally the man was pleased by the action. It was tempting, so tempting to leave him like that. But failing to clean him up now would just make it harder later.

The redhead made a questioning sound as Jango headed for the fresher.

“You’ll thank me for this later,” the Mandalorian said as he returned with a cloth. 

A shower would be needed later no matter what, but at least this would help the worst of the mess on his face.

Once the boy was settled and the cloth tossed aside, Jango trailed his fingers across Obi-Wan's chest. He pinched a nipple and the boy gasped. The Mandalorian grinned.

"Such pretty noises for me. Don't worry, I won't neglect these this time."

Obi-Wan shivered and flushed as the ministrations continued.

"You were so eager for my cock after one orgasm from my hands. But what if it was more than that? Could you still take me after two? Or would your little hole be too sensitive?"

Obi-Wan whimpered. It sounded like a lot, but it also sounded so _good_. Everything they had done had been so far; he was eager to try anything Jango offered. 

"Please. Sir."

Jango rubbed a finger around Obi-Wan's rim and the boy squirmed.

"Perhaps just my fingers first. Then if you behave, maybe I'll put my gloves on for the second one. Stretch this little hole of yours even more. I bet you’d like that, feeling the texture of my gloves inside your already sensitive hole." 

"Please,” Obi-Wan begged.

He couldn’t even imagine how it would feel, but it sounded so _good._

“Such a polite little thing,” Jango teased as he slipped just the tip of his finger inside, making Obi-Wan groan.

Jango pulled his hand away and sat up to grab the lube. He would tease a little without it, but he didn't actually want to _hurt_ the boy. Obi-Wan was so sweet. Jango wanted to _wreck_ him, not hurt him.

Obi-Wan took the first finger with ease, so the second followed within moments. 

"You're still a bit loose from last night. Your body _wants_ more so badly," Jango teased.

He crooked his fingers and Obi-Wan moaned. He kept it at two fingers for a while, enjoying the gasps and moans he was wringing from Obi-Wan's lips. He slipped a third finger in and went straight for the prostate. Obi-Wan jerked and whined. Jango stroked the sensitive spot, enjoying the way it made Obi-Wan squirm. The boy's cock was hard and leaking. It wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. Jango leaned down and bit at one of Obi-Wan's nipples. The boy cried out and arched, pushing his chest more firmly against Jango who licked at the nipple he had just bitten. Obi-Wan keened. Jango paired another bite with a firm jab at the boy's prostate. Obi-Wan came with a shattering moan, body trembling. 

The moan turned to a sob when Jango's fingers _didn't stop_. Jango stroked him through the orgasm and its aftershocks, leaving the boy a beautiful mess.

"You took that so prettily. You earned my gloves."

Obi-Wan whimpered as the Mandalorian reached for the gloves on the bedside table. Jango didn't hesitate to plunge two gloved fingers right into Obi-Wan's fluttering hole, making the redhead mewl. He barely gave the boy time to adjust before he made it three. Obi-Wan moaned, tears welling in his eyes. He was sensitive and the extra stretch had him breathless, but he _wanted._ The gloved fingers felt so _different_ inside him. It was good. 

"Look at you. You were made to take my fingers like this. You're so desperate for me."

The Mandalorian alternated thrusting and twisting his fingers, but avoided Obi-Wan's prostate. It was both a blessing and a curse for the boy. 

By then, Jango could feel himself getting hard again. But he meant it. He wanted to make Obi-Wan come a second time first. He wanted to see how well the boy took him when he was already so sensitive and sore. He had a feeling the boy would cry so prettily for him as his overstimulated body was stimulated even further.

Obi-Wan was squirming on Jango's fingers and begging for more so prettily. 

"Please. Sir. Please, more."

Well, how could Jango possibly resist? He shifted his hand so that he brushed his gloves fingers right across Obi-Wan's prostate, making him whine. A series of firm jabs there had Obi-Wan wailing again.

"That's it, my pretty boy. I want to see you come for me again. You want to, don't you? Because you're a greedy thing who still wants my cock."

Obi-Wan keened as he desperately pushed down against the unrelenting fingers. A single touch to the boy's balls and he came with a harsh sob.

Jango stroked the boy's side as he eased him through the second orgasm. If Jango were a mean man, he would make the boy ride him. But he could tell the poor thing couldn't. He was wrecked and exhausted already. No, Jango would take pity on him and do the work. Not that it was going to be a hardship to fuck this pretty boy through the mattress again.

The Mandalorian considered his options. Obi-Wan wasn't going to be much help, that much was clear. But...oh. Yes, that was an idea. Put the boy on his front, Jango draped across his back. His thrusts would make the boy's cock rub against the sheets. He'd make such _pretty_ sounds. 

Jango pulled his fingers out. 

"On your front for me." 

The boy was sluggish but didn't protest. 

"So good for me," Jango praised.

Obi-Wan flushed and smiled softly.

Jango ran a still gloved hand down the boy's back. Delighting in the way he shivered at the touch. He settled into position and slowly pressed his cock into the well-used hole.

Obi-Wan mewled as he felt the Mandalorian's hot, hard cock fill him. He was already so sore and everything was so much but _nothing had ever felt this good._

"Look at how well your greedy hole takes me." Jango purred into Obi-Wan's ear.

A little nibble to the ear followed and the boy whined and squirmed a bit. For several long moments, Jango just lazily rolled his hips against the boy's body while nibbling at his ear and neck. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and reveled in the soft keens as the new pace rubbed the boy's sensitive cock against the sheets. The boy was young enough that a third orgasm was entirely possible, but he wasn't sure how much more the pretty little thing had in him. 

"Are you going to come for me again?" Jango asked. "Can you, from my cock in your ass and you rutting against the sheets so desperately?"

A soft sob was his only reply. The poor thing likely didn't know.

Jango reached a hand between them and rubbed at the boy's rim. "You're stretched so much, I've used you so much your little hole could probably take more than me right now." The boy shook and he sobbed harder. "Look at me."

The boy turned his head so their eyes could meet. His eyes were full of tears and a bit glassy and just as beautiful as Jango expected they would be. 

"Don't fight it. Let your body do what it needs to do. You just lay there and take it like a good boy. You're doing so well."

Obi-Wan keened and trembled. Jango felt the boy's hole weakly try to clench around him.

"Shh. None of that now. Just take it."

Obi-Wan mewled softly as a few tears slipped down his face. His every nerve ending felt alight. 

"Please, sir, please."

He didn't know if he wanted more or wanted it to stop. He just _wanted_. His mind was a haze of sensation.

Jango smiled as the boy once again begged him so prettily. He was ready to come and he would push the boy over the edge with him. He shifted up onto his knees and grasped the boy's hips, bringing them up with him. A few well aimed thrusts had Obi-Wan wailing as his prostate was stimulated again.

Jango pressed in deep and ground his cock against Obi-Wan's prostate. The boy came, sobbing desperately. Jango felt the boy's whole body shaking as he kept thrusting, chasing his own orgasm. 

"Sir, please." The boy sobbed out. It hurt now.

"Shh, almost there," Jango gasped out as he felt himself racing closer to completion.

The boy just hiccupped and cried, but took it so prettily as Jango kept fucking into his overstimulated body. Finally, he came, spilling deep.

"Such a good boy," Jango cooed as he stroked the boy's trembling flank. "You did so well.”

Once he had calmed sufficiently, Jango got up and grabbed a rag to clean the boy up. He kept his touches light and gentle as he cleaned and soothed Obi-Wan.

"Hopefully you didn't need to be anywhere today," Jango said as he stroked the tear-stained face.

He slipped back into bed and pulled the boy close.

Obi-Wan cuddled close and buried his face in the Mandalorian’s neck.

"Rest,” Jango murmured as he ran a soothing hand up and down the boy’s back.

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan’s breathing to even out. Jango drifted soon after, wondering if he could talk the boy into one more round before they parted.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> No, Jango does not yet know that Obi-Wan is a Jedi.  
> That is something he will find out in the next part of the series.


End file.
